SCP-3976
by Yeger11
Summary: Reason I had to upload this here? Long story short people liked my SCP but since it didn't meet some requirement the perfectionists didn't like how it wasn't perfect formatting wise, staff had to put up a timer for its deletion. Even though this isn't cannon I don't want this writing to go to waste. If there is anything I can improve upon please tell me. Thanks!


**Item #:** SCP-3976

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Because of the anomalous properties and circumstances of SCP-3976, SCP-3976 cannot be contained in a containment center or facility. Rather, SCP-3976's orbit around the earth is cut off from all other orbits of any form of satellite, manmade or natural, by a 10 km in diameter field of relatively empty space entitled the "hazard zone."

The hazard zone must be guarded constantly by defensive turret satellites. No non-foundation spacecraft or objects are allowed to enter the hazard zone unless given the go ahead by a level 4 staff member or similarly ranked individual in the foundation, or if the object is under 10 kilograms in weight and is no longer being used by any space agency, government, or company. Any non-foundation spacecraft that enters the hazard zone without the approval of a level 4 staff member will be either forcefully redirected or shot down.

Under absolutely no circumstances will any SCP with the object class keter come into the hazard zone due to what may happen if SCP-3976 attempts to destory the object. Any object over 10 kilograms that comes into the orbital path of SCP-3976 must be redirected before the object enters the hazard zone or the object will be shot down on sight.

 **Description:** SCP-3976 is a 2.3 meter tall, shape-shifting, sentient, humanoid, creature of currently unknown origin that orbits the planet earth from a distance of approximately 1000 km from the earth's surface, although SCP-3976's orbit has been observed to be shortest at 999.7 km from the earth's surface when around the █████ area of the continent of Antarctica, and SCP-3976's farthest point from the earth is approximately 1001 km from the earth's surface when it's closest approximate location is the ████ island in russia.

SCP-3976, while is capable of shapeshifting, prefers to stay in a humanoid form which resembles a typical adult human male, but which lacks everything but the shape and general size of an adult human male. SCP-3976's skin covers its entire body and lacks any facial features, wrinkles in the skin, genitals, or nails. SCP-3976 has no eyes, nose, ears, hair, or mouth. SCP-3976's skin's appearance is similar to that of space, however star patterns and other such astrological observations on SCP-3976's skin have been shown to change regularly and have no resemblance to earth star patterns. SCP-3976 has a slight blue glowing hue to it and appears around SCP-3976 at all times. SCP-3976 has been observed to often times stay in the same position for days and sometimes months, not moving unless something or someone enters the hazard zone. SCP-3976 is capable of communicating verbally via telepathy, radio signals, vibrations in space-time, and more. Furthermore, SCP-3976 has been reported to have a voice of a middle aged British man whenever it communicates verbally.

SCP-3976 was discovered on October ██ of 19██ after number of NASA satellites mysteriously disappeared after they entered a 10 km in diameter zone around a previously unknown object. NASA gave the priority to secure and contain this unknown object to the SCP foundation. After several failed attempts to capture SCP-3976, those failures include but are not limited to the complete disintegration of spacecraft, it was decided that rather than capturing the object, the foundation should rather secure the 10 km in diameter zone of space around SCP-3976 and secure the object with a number of defensive turret gun satellites.

SCP-3976, as stated before, as also been observed to shape shift regularly into different forms, all of which have to same space like skin and blue glowing hue. SCP-3976 as also been observed to have telepathic, psychedelic, and quantum reality manipulating abilities. One example of these abilities being observed was an experiment conducted on the 20th of february 20██ at 14:00, in which D-class personnel aboard the foundation spacecraft _Partum_ were sent into the hazard zone of SCP-3976. Within 1 minute of entering the hazard zone, SCP-3976 began telepathically communicating with the d-class of the _Partum_ , telling them to turn back before he quote "crushes you insects". Within 5 minutes of being inside the hazard zone the d-class of the _Partum_ began to experience psychedelic dreams and visions, however these wore off at within 10 minutes. Approximately 15 minutes the _Partum_ was within viewing distance of SCP-3976, D-87282 managed to get a picture of SCP-3976 and send it to SCP command before the ship and its entire crew, d-class and supervisors, were completely destroyed. The _Partum's_ crew and the ship's atoms were crossfused with each other. The hull of the ship had been replaced with the skin of the crew members of the _Partum_ , whilst the crewmembers' skin was replaced with the titanium alloy of the _Partum's_ hull. This killed all personnel aboard the _Partum_ instantly, however one d-class, D-76985, was completely fused to the outside of the ship and was alive for at least 1.5 minutes after the incident. After this event SCP-3976 was quoted as saying "No one interrupts the show!"

While SCP-3976's origin is currently unknown, it is of the knowledge of the Foundation that 3976 comes from outside the solar system. Furthermore, due to SCP-3976's abilities of what seems like unlimited power, many in the foundation theorize that 3976's origin point may be even outside the observable universe.

Whilst the origin point of SCP-3976 is currently unknown, it's reason behind orbiting the earth is known. SCP-3976 as stated on multiple occasions that it is here to "watch humanity, observe the colony for entertainment." SCP-3976 may have been orbiting the earth for all of humanity's history due to its extensive knowledge of human history. This history includes everything from Ancient Rome, to the gulf war.

 **Addendum: ████████ ████ (O5-11), 3/9/20██:** SCP-3976 has been assumed to be able to view any event on earth despite its location due to its knowledge of human history. It is also assumed that earth isn't the first planet that 3976 as "observed" just like how one would assume that a movie goer as seen many movies before. However these theories have not yet been confirmed, and are only theories proposed by SCP staff and scientists. While SCP-3976 does have godlike abilities, it usually doesn't do anything with these abilities unless anything enters the hazard zone. As stated by SCP-3976 before, it's here to watch. It has been theorized that, if SCP-3976 wanted to, is capable of completely destroying humanity.

 **Recorded transcript of an interview with SCP-3976**

 **Foreword:** Interview with SCP-3976, in this interview Dr. Travis ████ interviewed 3976 via radio at the ███████ facility in New Mexico.

 **Begin Log, [13:34, 11/2/██]**

 **Dr. Travis ████:** Hello? SCP-3976? It's Dr. Travis ████, I would like to talk.

 **SCP-3976:** [low mumbles]

 **Dr. Travis ████:** SCP-3976?

 **SCP-3976:** [Audible sigh] I wish to watch the show, I grow tiresome of how this foundation is trying to break the fourth wall to talk to me.

 **Dr. Travis ████:** What show? Are you talking about us? Humanity?

 **SCP-3976:** Why of course doctor, what else would I be bloody talking about? You all are an interesting bunch, always killing each other, always hurting each other! [pause] It's like watching a suicidal colony of ants, but at the same time, this suicidal colony is trying to expand, trying to discover and understand. They sometimes find things that they understand, things that they know how they work, things that they can manipulate. Other times they find things that scare them, that even if the whole colony bands together, the colony still has no chance of stopping it. Humanity is so homicidal that they force each other into killing chambers pumped full of gas, yet so curious to the point that, if they don't kill themselves first, they will simply find something that will.

 **Dr. Travis ████:** So, anyways, 3976, if you have godlike abilities, then how come you never use them aside from when you are agitated?

SCP-3976: Because it doesn't entertain me to use my abilities. I know exactly what will happen, how it will happen, who it will happen too, and when it will happen when I use my abilities. What I don't know, is what humans will do, how they will do it, and when they will do it. I don't kill humans unless necessary, just like how you typically don't kill ants. I have no sympathy nor hatred towards humans. I am simply entertained by humans. Speaking of entertainment, I wish to get back to my show now.

 **Dr. Travis ████:** No. 3976 we still have several- [Dr. Travis ████ begins choking and gagging.] [Yells of security in the background.]

 **SCP-3976:** Doctor, this never pains me or brings me joy to do, but it's necessary. I know exactly what will happen to you. We must let the show go on. The show, must go on doctor. [Dr. Travis ████ continues to gag and cough violently.] [Shouting of security personnel in the distance comes closer before the tape abruptly ends.]

 **End Log, [13:36, 11/2/██]**

 **Closing Statement:** In this interview SCP-3976 was communicating with SCP facility ███████ via radio. SCP-3976 managed to materialize a 3cm by 3cm shard of glass in the throat of Dr. Travis ████, who was interviewing SCP-3976. Dr. Travis ████ survived his injuries, but after the shard of glass was surgically removed, was diagnosed clinically insane. Dr. Travis ████ began sporadically rambling about SCP-3976 "spying on us all", and showed no sign of stopping. He was terminated by SCP agents due to the risk he posed to the foundation due to his non-stop ramblings about SCP secrets on 11/6/██. No more interviews with SCP-3976 will take place unless absolutely necessary.

By: Yeger11, edited by GreyWolf93


End file.
